The Way They Kissed
by Teentitan-X
Summary: “ohh…” she moaned. I started to kiss her, and she moaned while being kissed... rated m for lesbiandism starfire goes to school to check it out but what happens when she asks Raven to go with her?-SEX SCENES NOT GOOD! put on hold until further notice
1. Starfire in school?

OK! I signed up for fan-fiction about a month or so ago… but you know…it's a bit early to be doing this but I'm going to make this the longest fan-fiction story I've ever written and ever will write. I'm going to post a lot of stories anyway…I'm working on 12 as it is but only have 2 published…and I'm not very good at writing stories…but…I'll go for no less than 20 chapters. Well I'm rambling and you want to read so go on. Read. GO THE HELL ON! READ MY AWESOME LESBIAND STORY! MOVE YOUR EYES! GO!

QUICK PRE-WARNING: LESBIANISM IS INCLUDED IN THIS STORY

The Way They Kissed

Chapter 1: Starfire in School?

I flew as fast as I could. I couldn't, at all, comprehend what had just happened. It would indefinitely change my life, as her friend, as their friend, as a teen titan period. Tears flew from my cheeks as I dashed through the sky of Jump City. I guess I should tell you what happened, but not so suddenly. I'll play it out slowly, and from the start. When I walked in the observation room (A/N: the room with the couch, TV, and the windows.) the house it self is composed of the observation deck, the hallways, our rooms, the garage, the training room, and the entrance hall, which you see when you enter into the Titan Tower through the front door. Anyway, there I was in the observation deck of titan tower. Robin was in the Training room; beast boy (BB) was playing a game with Cyborg. Then Starfire entered with robin. She was flying just like me. Except she leaned forward when she flew. Then I noticed her new clothes. Instead of he usual purple top she was wearing a white-buttoned shirt and a tie. She also wore a gray skirt. "What's with the funky get-up?" I asked confused. "It is wonderful news friend Raven! I have been asked to attend a High Up School!"

"A what?" I asked confused "a High School" said robin. "She was accepted into JCHS, jump city High school." "You're kidding me, right?" I asked a little surprised. Starfire wasn't exactly the educated type. And why was she interested in high school at all? "I hope to learn of human slang and bar-be-cues! "Starfire, it's hell in high school, I should know. I've tried it, didn't work out well. "You've gone before? OH RAVEN! You must help me in this please!"

"I'd rather not." I said and tried to retreat into my room but Starfire caught up to me and showed me these puppy-dog eyes. "Oh please Raven you must help me please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" "OK ALREADY! I'll go…"

"Hip Hooray! This is most joyous! I shall get the Glorbsnop!" "What…" I asked extremely confused. "I barely know what any of this means at all, and I'm her boyfriend." And with that Robin walked away. All that was left was BB, Cyborg, and I but they were in the middle of the game. "Uh…guys? You have any idea…" "Yeah, Starfire is in school we heard." Cyborg said. "Ok…" I said. I went back to my room to meditate. I sat down, and entered my own world of the dark space known as my mind.

"Welcome back dearest!"

"Hello" I said to the dark entity, which dwelled inside me.

"What is this I sense about a school?"

"Starfire is going to school"

"I see not why this is affecting your inner being more drastically than it should"

"She wants me to go with her."

"Hmm… I thought since last time, in the so called "hell-hole-high-school" you would never go back"

"Yes but…I…felt this very overwhelming…oh I don't know…it's all…AGH!

I woke up from my meditation, hitting the floor with a hard thud. The most overwhelming pain hit my head, no, my mind. But it was no pain; it was an opening, or a revelation. I decided to sleep it off.

When I awoke the next morning, I Still felt the…(let's call it a feeling) and when I found out It was time for school, it just got worse, not the feeling, my day. "Raven!" yelled Starfire. Then I saw a vortex open up before me. I was in a dark dimension "WREHLEEZHHEMOIIEEHAHAH" "huh?" I heard an echo from some monster or demon. Something spoke in my mind, but what? Somehow I was in another dimension and as soon as I was there…I was gone. "Raven! It is school time!" yelled Starfire through the door. "What the hell…?" I was really confused. I let Starfire in. "Here Raven you need these clothes" she handed me a purple skirt, a white shirt and a tie. "No God-Damn way…" "But Raven!" she said sadly "you promised…" something was wrong. I knew I should say "no" but I…AGH! The feeling's back, but more amplified than ever before. Pain, straight through my veins, pulsating my brains, hitting each end of my nerve endings like a drum-roll. "Are you ok Raven? Are you hurt?" I wanted to answer yes but the pain was so excruciating I could barely open my eyes. Then I fell down. But then, the feeling stopped,

And That's the end of chapter 1. wow 20 chapters only just a little longer or a couple lines shorter. So good news to whoever liked this. I spent all night writing this. Yep 9 ½ hours. No joke. CAUSE I GOTS NO LIFE! WEWT! So chapter 2 should be up about tomorrow.


	2. School Grounds

OKEY DOKEY SHOKEY MC-POKEY! Chapter 2…when I realized how short it was (compared to how I wanted it to be) I decided to make each chapter a lot longer. I'm trying but I already said…I'm not a good storywriter…Make sure you have time to read.

I didn't expect a sub-title but when I was brainstorming, it just came. WEWT!

The Way They Kissed

It's not the fact they kissed, it the _way_ they kissed

Chapter 2: The School grounds.

"Huh?" I yelled as I awoke. What the hell had just happened? "Oh good, you are awake." Starfire's gentle voice was speaking next to me. "Are you ok?" she asked me "yeah" I said, "I had one hell of a headache." I didn't tell her of the other dimension. "Will you still come to the school with me?" "Um…yeah, sure." I surprised myself. I used my vocal chords and lips to say "no" but it had switched on me and said "yes" I also felt a strange sensation when I looked at Starfire. She looked so pretty and elegant. "Let's go!" she said with a smile. We flew out the front door in our school uniforms. "I feel weird, maybe the clothes are too revealing." I was—"yes you must be used to your robe." She said finishing my thought.

As we made it to the city, she landed at a bus stop. "What are you doing?" "I do not wish to fly there I wish to see the bus." She explained. I landed next to her. We looked like 2 normal girls, except my straight purple hair. I should die it later. When the bus arrived, we sat down next to each other. "Oh wow! No way! Since when does Raven and Starfire go to school?" said a boy next to us. "Hi I'm Chet," he said holding his hand out. "I know your names already." "Greeting!" Starfire said. "Hey" I said. "Hey raven you seem…out of character, you know, not like they'd expect you to be. "How" I asked "well" he said, "you're like the kind of girl who wont smile, is all" that's when I realized I was smiling since I left the tower. "Smiling?" I asked myself quietly? Something was wrong. I was losing my dark side, losing my dark side of life. I needed to talk with my own entity.

When we made it to the school, I asked where the bathroom was. I sat in the stall, and started to meditate. "Aziroth Matrion Zinthos" I repeated over and over again.

"HELLO!" I yelled into my mind

"Well a nice welcome huh? What is it my dear"

"What's going on!" I demanded, "I'm smiling, feeling strange, and getting uncomfortable around Starfire."

"Oh my good god! These are my final days!"

"What?"

"I…should explain this to you. When a Dark Entity, such as myself, becomes too used up, we disappear. And so I must say I will be gone within a month or so."

"No! No! NO!"

Then I opened my eyes. There was Starfire and 3 other girls looking at me. "What!? Haven't you ever heard I meditate?! All the girls (except Starfire of course) ran off. Then the bell rang. "I believe that means we gather in squares called "rooms" she said. She hugged me and ran off to her class. I felt much better…then I realized I _was _losing my dark entity, I better ask my darkness some other things later. But for now. (Without noticing I'm smiling) I ran to my 1st period. It was social studies. We studied The Geographic map of Canada. I didn't want to look like a showoff so I only answered one question, and that was it. 2nd period, was math. I did the same thing. In 3rd period was Study hall. And then it was 4th period, which meant Gym. We went to lunch before we started class though. During lunch I sat next to Starfire. "So…" I said (still smiling) "how's it going." "It's going ok." She said "good, good, …wait, did you use a contraction?" "What's that?" she said back. "You know like, don't. Can't, won't, it's, and things like that." "Oh, yes I did. I found out what they mean. So I use them much." "ok good." This was good. She could be more social among other people "hey girls" Chet said as he sat next to us. "Follow me" we were done eating so we followed him. He led us up to the roof. "Only I, and you two, know about this place. The view was incredible. It was atop the clock tower on top of the main building. "Aww" I said, "this is so nice."

"AAH!" Starfire screamed. "Sorry" she said "it was just so unexpected Raven."

When we arrived in he Titans Tower we got changed into our usual clothes. Then I went to meditate.

"so…you're dying?"

"hello dear. Yes I am."

"will I still have my powers?"

"Of course. I am just your attitude, perspective, and such. Not you're whole being. But however your aura will be black, and your new spell words will be, "Aziroth Sentato faur." You will also have a change in mood, look, attitude, and such. I have also calculated my death period."

"And?"

"Sooner than I thought. This Sunday the change will occur."

"But today's Thursday!"

"Closer than I thought. I wish to retreat now."

"Ok thanks."

Raven looked at herself a small swimsuit that covered her waist and upper-body, the robe covering the rest. "I said I'd die my hair." She said. "I'll do it." "Starfire!" she yelled for her friend. "Hello Raven" she said with a Mona Lisa smile. Come on. Let's go die my hair. She left out and flew to the barbershop while Starfire waited outside. Raven came out with black, shoulder length, hair with purple tips. "Very good!" said Starfire. "I shall partake in the shop of barbers." "Ok then, I told him to make my hair good. Just do that."

This time Starfire went in as Raven waited outside. Starfire came out with regular hair, except strands of it were black. It was pretty good looking. "Damn good looking" I said to her. "I am of high temperature am I not?" "You mean to say 'are you hot'? Yes, you are. "Joyous Days!"

When we entered titan tower, the guys saw our hair and all of them said simply "Cool" and then we left for my room. About 5 minutes later Starfire knocked on the door. "Come in" I said, "Greetings, Raven" she said. "Um…Raven I believe this is a tremendous amount of pressure, but…I _must _tell you this. But…it is hard so—" "well?" I said "what is it?" "Raven…i…i…_love you!!!_

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled "um…" then I realized it! The Feeling was love all along…

"me too" I said. Starfire approached me and grabbed the back of my head. And pushed my face into hers. Then our mouths opened.

Holy hell what a surprising twist there…but it's going to get better. Keep watching this for more chapters!


	3. The Fact they kissed

If you just now turned the chapter, and you have a short attention span, then star just told raven she loves her. Now raven thinks she loves her too. And what happens when they finish kissing? READ TO FIND OUT!

The Way They Kissed

It's not the fact they kissed; it's the _way_ they kissed

Chapter 3: The fact that they kissed

When our faces split (about 5 minutes later) we saw Robin at my door, which was still open. No one said a word. Starfire just stared at him. I did the same. Robin was lurched over my doorway with his mouth open, in surprise. "Uh…" Starfire tried to speak, but nothing came out. We just stood there another century, or so I thought. When robin's mouth finally closed, he stood up straight, bowed to us, and left. "What does this mean?" I was crying though, unable to answer the question. So I flew out the window. Now here I am. (If you forgot the story started with her flying, and crying, through the city.) Star caught up to me and said, "Wait! Raven!" "Leave me alone!" I demanded "not until we talk." I landed on the clock tower area on the roof of the school. The sky was pitch-black, leaving a billion stars to streak across it. "Ok now," she said, "why do you run? This will hardly change things." "Are you fucking retarded?! This will change our lives, and the guys will never look at us the same." "What do you mean?" "Ok look Starfire let me tell you this."

I explained slowly, "A kiss, as you know, means more on this planet." "Yes I know that." "Well it's very, VERY, different when 2 Females kiss." "How? It is still a kiss. Is it not?" "It's all cultural, really." "Oh… are…we forbidden to kiss?" "No" "then I do not see why it is embarrassing, or scary." "What…what did you feel when you saw Robin?" "Sadness in the extreme levels. I am led to believe we have been broken upwards." "Yea you broke up, but I'm not sure. I want to sleep. Let's go." We didn't say anything on the way back. And when we walked in we saw Cyborg, BB, and Robin, talking on the couch. It was serious because nothing was on. "Um…Ray? Star? Robin told us what he saw." Cyborg said. "we want to talk. I swear it will be ok." "No" I said "Later" "NO!" yelled Robin. "We are tired of your running!" he yelled

"NOW

SIT

THE

FUCK

DOWN!!!"

I sat next to BB. Star sat next to me. "We only have a couple questions." Said BB "I'll ask first." Said Robin I saw Starfire blush and knew I was too. "Was…it…voluntary?" "Well…" I said. "We want an answer from both of you!" Cyborg said. "Um…well…yes…for me." Said Starfire. "Yea…me-me um… too." I said. "Ok…why did you do it?" they weren't easy questions but we had to answer them. "Well…" I told them how star came in with the news. Then…we kissed and he saw it.

Then Starfire confirmed it. "Ok…" said BB "do you still feel that way?" "Yes." Star Answered quickly. "Um…yeah" I answered. "Then we won't come by way of your relationship." Said robin. With that they told us goodnight, and went to bed. Star and me stayed. She looked at me. I looked at her. She touched my cheek with her soft, delicate, hands. Both of us expressionless. Then she kissed me. This one was just a lip contact. No Frenching. She sighed and left. I needed to think. Then I saw the calendar "Saturday" I said to myself.

Whew! That was crazy there but… wait do you people even read this? READ IT!!!!

**READ!**


	4. Transformation

HERE IT IS NOW STOP SENDING ME MESSAGES ABOUT IT!

(Also you will learn why I called it this in this chapter)

The Way They Kissed

Chapter 4: Transformation!

It wasn't the fact they kissed; it was the way they kissed.

Sunday. The day I change.

"So this is our last little chat?" I asked the dark, dying, entity.

"I'm feeling weak," he simply said

"And I'm feeling different"

"Agreed"

Then came a knock on the door. "Come" Starfire, said when I opened the door. She told me to sit on the couch. I didn't know where the others were. "The transformation happens when?" she asked me "a few hours. Where is everyone else?" "Robin is gone searching for Slade, Cyborg is fixing the Car, beast boy is at the park, and we're here." She sat down next to me. "Raven?" "Yes, Starfire?" "Do you love me?" "Um…" she startled me with the suddenness of the question.

"Do you?"

"I…yes, I think I do. My dark entity said I would know for sure when I transform."

"Then kiss me once more."

I did. What else could I do? The overwhelming sensation, that swept over me as we kissed, was so vibrant through my mind that I shuddered when I saw her mouth touching mine. My eyes widened and then closed. We kissed for a long time. Hours later I was the centerpiece. The others watched me, waiting for a change. Then it started. As it happened wind swerved all around in the room, creating a tornado like breeze.

The first things to change were my colors. My eyes turned green, my robe turned white, and my hair turned pink. Why did my hair turn pink? Robin, Starfire, BB, and Cyborg were watching with wide eyes. Must have been a very big change to them. My voice changed from a monotone to a small high-pitched voice. Then my inner darkness changed. My aurora went from black to white, and my skin grew a little tanner. I almost looked normal. I was except the pink hair. "Is that all?" asked Cyborg. "I think so." I said in my new voice. "I'll be right back." I went to my room, and Starfire chased after me. "wow, I _really _didn't have any fashion before. I tried to meditate, but nothing worked. Then I remembered. "Aziroth Sentato Faur" I repeated over and over again. I was working. I was floating. "Hello?" I asked in my mind

"_Hello sweetie!"_

"What? Who's there?"

"_I'm your new light! Call me Garland."_

"Ok, hello garland."

"_You should fix your room up."_

"Ok but before that. —"

"I'll make this easy on you, Sparrow. You love her. It's that simple"

"Ok thank you so much…wait, Sparrow? Is that my new name?"

"_We can't accept 'Raven' now can we?"_

That's when I woke up. I looked around my room. It was clean, some of the ancient artifacts were gone, and it seemed pinker. "Hey, Raven" said Robin at my door. "Yea?" I asked him "so? Do you really love her?" he asked me with such hope, and I swear I saw his eyes wrinkle up, ready to cry. It was hard to say "Yeah. I do." But I did. "Oh." I saw tears flow from his mask. "Ok, bye."

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Sparrow now."

"Alright Sparrow."

I didn't like the changes but I _was_ still adapting. "Raven?" said Starfire as she entered. "Well?" "The answer is yes." I saw her start to smile. She really loved me. I could barely believe it but it was— "Titans, Trouble!" _Finally_, it's been forever since an emergency.

I went in and when I did everyone looked at Starfire and me. Then robin broke it. "We've got Slade's minions robbing the bank." "A classic" said BB "let's go whup 'em."

When we got to the bank there was a special weapons and tactics (SWAT) squad there. Then a bunch of Slade's minions came out of the bank. "Titans, Go!" yelled Robin. "Cyborg got out his energy gun and started to blast. BB took the t-rex form, Robin got out his pole, Starfire started to shoot them with green energy disks. "Here we go Garland," I said to myself. "Aziroth Sentato Faur!" I said and suddenly a nearby car was picked up with a white energy field. The citizens were looking at me in awe. Must be surprising for a change. I flung the car at the crown of Slade's minions. After an hour or so of fighting we were back at titans tower. It seemed like nothing had changed. I went into my room. The thought of Starfire made me happy. So I hid and called Starfire into my room. When she got there, I pounced her and landed on the bed. We both giggled for a while, then we fell asleep. When I woke up I found Star next to me on the bed. She was smiling. I went into the kitchen, and, strangely enough, tried his tofu bacon. Everyone was scared of me for eating it, but when I said "not bad" they tried it. It didn't make us puke but BB was a pretty good tofu cook. I was very happy at that moment. Not a care in the world. Until…

WEWT! Finally I am done with this chapter. So make sure you are here for the chapter 5!


	5. the way they kissed

Ok first I want to thank the 3 people for their reviews. Also Brint3453 requested some dirty stuff. I am a crowd pleaser so I will. Also the funny thing is that right when I wrote his name I had to take a dump! LOL! Ok well I hope u enjoy…CHAPTER 5! Ok I'll admit it. I'm in a good mood cause I got WC3 back. Ok so read. (Warning: explicit content not suited for…aw fuck it just read, you know that already anyway)

The Way They Kissed

Chapter 5: The _Way _they kissed

After breakfast that day, I was walking back to my room. I called in Starfire, and hopefully she would kiss me again. As Starfire… (Authors Note: fun fact! Starfires tamuranian name is Koriand'r. Strange huh?)…Entered the room she saw me waiting on the bed, smiling. I had removed my cape but kept my leotard on. And for some reason she was wearing a bathrobe, but her hair was dry. "Hello" I said looking at her. "Rav—er I mean Sparrow. You must come to my room." She said looking a little devilish.

(That…inappropriate moment is up in a sec…but be warned, it might be hard to make out cause it makes me uncomfortable writing it. writing it and having 100 people read it makes me feel strange. Plus I'm only 13 ill get in a lot of trouble if my mom sees this.)

As we entered her room she locked her door. "Sparrow, before I attempt the coming on to you, I must wonder if it is fine with you." I was a bit shocked when she said 'coming on to me' but it also made me have this '_finally_' feeling. "Yea, but why do you want to?" I asked with a skeptical look on my face "I find you the attractive." She said. I had always wondered why she called everything 'the' it made no sense, but then again when she landed on earth and…knowledge transferred robin (kiss) she learned language, but not slangs. She then began to untie her bathrobe, and then I noticed she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. I was surprised at the suddenness of the look. She walked up to me and hugged me, untying my leotard. When we were both naked, I had to admit, I felt uncomfortable. But she comforted me by asking me into bed. I turned the lights off and layed down. Starfire rubbed the area between my legs, then stuck her finger in. the sensitive spots tingled very strangely mainly due to being 16, and a virgin. I never pictured my first time with a woman but it was happening. I mean _if _it counted. She was feeling a lot better and getting a little wet, and then I took Starfire's hand out and did the same to her. "ohh…" she moaned. I started to kiss her, and she moaned while being kissed. All the while, I was having an overflow of emotions.

(the next day)

(Author's note: one word. Porn. Don't write it, never will. Can't ruin my rep, not in a bad way, it's just I hate writing porn. That's why I censored it…kinda lol)

I awoke suddenly. After remembering what happened last night, I smiled and stood up, put my clothes on and…had a headache? Suddenly (after my clothes were on) I fell down, and Starfire woke up and rushed next to me. "Are you the ok Raven?" a bang came to the door. "Hey! You alright in there Starfire?" Cyborg's voice. I stopped moaning for a sec to let her answer. "Yes, robin I am fine, I just got the cramp!" she yelled back. My headache stopped. Where's raven? She is not in her room." He yelled again after Starfire was dressed. "I think she is on the roof" she yelled. "you must hurry, we cannot let what happened be know by the others." I phased through the wall. And landed on the roof, and pretended like I was meditating. The door to the roof opened. "Oh, there you are." Cyborg said. "oh, hey Cyborg." "you know robin ain't been out of his room all night. "it's like 11:15 A.M. and he's usually out of bed by 6:00 A.M.." "Give him time he'll get over it." "you know raven, I didn't know it would be so…I don't know…unchanged since you hooked up with Starfire. Seems like the same. Want McDonald's? we had to get it 'cause BB was in charge of breakfast today." I laughed. "Who put him in charge?" "Himself" he said laughing. "I'll keep meditating, ok? See you later" "alright see ya later." He said he left so I started to chant my new spell.

"AGH! Motherfucker! Why do I—"

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh shut the hell up, bitch, you know by now and so do I!"

"What? Bitch? Hell? What's wrong with you?"

He sighed "I guess I'm ready."

"For…"

Suddenly I had a massive headache, and my forehead grew like a bubble, abruptly it detached and grew into another me with a white cape, whilst mine had turned pitch black. "What the?"

"hahaha…the evil raven laughed. "thought I was a new you? HA! I'm still the same dark entity which has been inside you." "WHAT?!" I yelled surprised "but the emotions, the cape color, the white magic, the…" "HA! That was all me! And the spell? It was a let loose spell. You were chanting it to let me out, and _I _was the one who used the white magic, it just took the kiss of a girl to finish it, you never really loved her. It was all too easy." "But _she _came onto _me._" "coincidence" she said. "No…" I said "NO!" then my other self flew away, to do something of which I had no idea. I ran downstairs and pushed the alarm button. All the titans came, except Robin. "What is it raven?" asked BB. "yes, who is the troublemaker this time? Is it the control freak or…" I cut Starfire off "Me." I said. "What?" asked robin as he walked in, in a sad mood. "I wasn't really being transformed, I—" "look…we call you raven again right? Well we found this out like 10 seconds ago. We were looking in your spells and realized that the spell was a let loose spell, and entity's don't die." Said BB "so…you knew?" "yeah, it was kind of obvious" said Cyborg. Then the alarm rang.

Ok then sorry about this taking so long, I have other things to take care of.


	6. Switch up!

Alright! First things first! I've started drawing! My acc. Is on deviant art (TeenTitan-x is my account) I'm in development of the raven in the pitch black cloak…OK! So go on and read.

The way they kissed

Chapter 6: switch up!

It was her (or me more or less) so we left. I studied myself. A lot has happened in the past few days to make me change. I was normal. (Except my pitch black cloak) so why did I revert? Normal purple hair, gray skin and such. There goes 43$ on hair dye…I looked down. There she was, she was just destroying cars and such. "Haha!" she yelled "Fear Garland, the master of white magic!" she yelled. She saw us and said "DAMN IT! The two cuddly girls and the stupid heroes." (A/N: QUICK WARNING! If this seems a rip-off from the "switched" episode then, I'm sorry.) "I can't fail in my quest" she looked at us and her eyes glowed red. Suddenly I fell asleep and when I woke up I looked around.

"wha…?" I said but not in my voice "huh?!" I looked at myself. I was wearing some sort of purple and black jumpsuit and my skin was green. "What the?" I looked around. No civilians or Garland. But my teammates were sleeping next to me. I was beast boy! And there I was, or at least my body. Also Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire. "Guys!" I yelled. Cyborg stood up "what has happened?" he said weirdly "why am I the black and metallic?" she gasped "Why am I Cyborg?!" she looked around "Beast boy! You must-" I cut her off "I'm raven in beast boy's body" by now everyone was awake and wondering what was going on. "what" someone in someone's body yelled "how?" someone in someone's body yelled. It just went on, I grew impatient "QUIET!" I yelled. I looked around. "ok first we need to find out whose in whose bodies. "Cyborg's body goes first"

"I am Starfire" Cyborg said

"I'm raven" I said

"I'm beastboy" said robin

"I'm robin" said my body

"I'm Cyborg" Starfire's body said.

With that done Robin (in me) said "Cyborg do you have a machine that could reverse this?" "no man sorry" Cyborg (in Starfire) said. "I've got a suggestion" I said. "let's ask Gizmo! He's fixed Cyborg before" I remembered what happened then. He had called us egg people and ate, money, flowers, you name it. It was truly frightening."no way" Cyborg said (in Starfire) if I can't fix this then…WAIT! Maybe if I combine my surgery table with my system recharger, I can put us back to normal." He said "Good" said my body (robin) "get to work on that." Then we left for the tower. Cyborg went to work immediantly. I had to learn all I could about beast boy's powers. All I have to do is think "bunny" and I'm a bunny. Simple! We learned how to use each other's powers. It was hard but useful. Then the alarm rang.

I just noticed I ended each chapter the same way! And as apology for leaving you hanging 4ever I give you TWO CHAPTERS! This one used an awesome plot twist


	7. wayside

All right chapter 7!! I'm so happy and im sure you all are too! Umm…ive been kinda busy, you know with the youtube videos and the deviant art things…I'm a full fledged teen titans fan! Also a little hint of whats to come…(school!) this will be embarrassing…not for me but them!

The way they kissed

Chapter 7: wayside

(Few minutes ago) So now I was in beastboy and we were all confusing one for another. It was chaos. Around 6:30 P.M. I was in the ops center, with…I guess…umm…Beast boy? Well it was robin. "You gotta focus on the animal you want to be, then your it!" I thought about a dog, and the next thing I know I'm colorblind. "Bark!" I yelled. Haha! It worked, I focused on human, and next thing I know is I'm a human, green, but human. Then the alarm rang, and everyone else was in there quick. My body…ok this is getting too complicated, ill just say (example-body (soul), it'll make things easier.

I (robin) ran up to the computer, "oh boy, it's Cinderblock. I hope everyone gets their powers straight." I was grateful that robin was in my body, he didn't show emotions much, and that's vital in my body.

"Titans! Move!" we all obeyed, and it looked strange, like the regular titans going ti a crime fighting scene, but we were in the wrong bodies. When we arrived, I (robin) saw cinderblock. Big and as ugly as ever, except one thing, he had some kind of circle in his hands. "ugly _and_ big? Were doomed" said robin (beastboy) the Circle suddenly came off and grew into a screen. Slade appeared. "hello Robin." He said "or should I say raven?"

I (robin) came up "slade…what do you want?!" "patience Robin" he said in the screen "patience" the screen exploded sending him with it. "DAMN IT!" I yelled noticing Cinderblock coming at us. I turned into a dinosaur "RAAWRGH!!!" I rushed at him, and knocked him down. "GO!" I (robin) yelled. Cyborg (Starfire) flew up to him. "Hey big, stupid, and queer!" he yelled, "eat this!" while he was throwing starbolts I was looking at Starfire, ooh look at her go…wait, that's Cyborg. I looked down. "oh so that's what a boner feels like" I said it out loud but thank GOD no one heard. Robin (me) grabbed a car and flung it at him with the dark energy. He started to run. "YeH YOU BETTER RUN!" yelled robin (me). We left for home. 3 hours later Starfire (Cyborg) was complaining. "Damn it star you scratched my car!" "sorry, Cyborg" she apologized. I went up to raven's room. Guess I should go to sleep, nothing better to do.

Then next day. Monday. UGH! I hated Mondays especially-ly-ly-LAH CRAP! School! DAMN IT! What do I tell my teachers? I switched bodies? AGH! I ran into the ops center, "DAMN IT ROBIN!" I yelled WHY DIDN'T YOU AND CYBORG GO TO SCHOOL!?" "umm…" they said "we skipped?" I just looked at them. Well I guess I'd do the same thing…Cyborg (Starfire) came in. "star I need to talk to you." I said. "okay raven." A moment later we were in Raven's room. "okay everyone" said Cyborg on the intercom. "get into my room." "aw damn it…" I said "we shall talk later ok?" "no, star look I'll tell you this real quick, when we did…'the dirty'…we really got passionate and…" I WAS going to say we should break up but she interrupted me with a kiss. "HA! This is going to be a good prank on cy and bb…" I said. "c'mon" damn I loved that girl…a few minutes later we were all strapped to a table. Cyborg pressed the switch button. "now I can't direct them directly so we'll go random until everyone's in their right bodies." We did for 10 minutes until we were all back in our own bodies. Oh crap…I had beastboy's memories while he was in my body…so that means cy and beast boy…know about my chat. BB started to laugh uncontrollably. "HAHA! THE DIRTY! I KNEW IT I JUST KNEW IT!" he was rolling around on the floor by now "they _**WHAT?!"**_ Yelled robin. We were busted. "uh…surprise" I said. "well congratulations raven" said Cyborg. "we all thought you'd be the last one to get all…'romantic'…" Cyborg said. Beast boy stopped laughing. "I KISSED CYBORG?! EEEEEEEWWWW" he started to rub his tongue, Cyborg copied him. Robin and me just laughed, while star was gone. She ran back in. "Friends! There is trouble!"

Okay! This is going to be AWESOME!!! Well to me…guess who it is? Not the villan…but the surprise character that shows up? HAHA! LOVE THIS STORY!


	8. HOLY SHIT

Not much to talk about…ok read!

The Way They Kissed

Chapter 8: HOLY S***

Perfect, now that Slade, _and _Garland were on the loose, we needed to be ready at all times. "ok, so" I said "who is it this time, billy numerous? Adonis? Plasmus?" "ding!" said robin "Plasmus is down at the sewage treatment plant. If he smashes those pipes we could be months without clean water! We need to take him down." About 10 minutes later we were there.

"titans! Move!" Robin whispered. Stealth was a good idea. "Ok let's-" robin was interrupted as a big 'Squash!' sound interrupted him. Everyone just listened. "Take that you slime spill! Is shit all you eat?" the voice was familiar. We all looked over. Plasmas was getting the loving bejesus getting knocked out of him. When he finally fell down, in his human form, we all came out. "that was…easy." Beast Boy said. We looked over to see who was killing plasmus. No one was there. "hello?" Cyborg yelled. The cops came up. "wow you knocked him out bad…" a cop said. "actually, that wasn't us" said robin. "but who else could have knocked the plasmus out?" Starfire asked. "I don't know star" said robin "but we'll find him." We all walked out of the WTP and looked around. No one. 'BEEP' 'BEEP' we blinked again. Robin sighed. "well raven, your one lucky person, it's Adonis." "lucky?" I asked "you guessed it was going to be him." He said. "oh…yeah." I was flying away by now. Who got plasmus? We were along the way. "what the…?" robin said through the comm. Channel. "he's just jumped 3 city blocks. Now five…six…seven…he's jumping a few city blocks a lot." He said. No one replied. When we made it there Adonis was knocked out. Everyone just stared. "Hmm…" I contemplated. Maybe it was titans east? No they were in steel city still…anyone? Who? I sighed. "God you guys got so slow. What'd you do? Eat a dump truck full of cement? That voice again. Behind us. I looked, we all did. Terra stepped out of the shadows. "HOLY SHIT!" we all yelled. Even robin. Terra? But how? "terra!" beast boy yelled. "you remember!" "well…" she said. "not all of it. Just the 'meeting you' part and the part where you whupped my ass 'cause of some betrayal thing. Don't remember why I betrayed you." "how did you remember?" Beasy Boy asked. "well, while I was at school, I saw Starfire. After that I felt weird, like something was trying to get out. So I went to a spiritual healer, and she kinda let it loose. From then on in I remembered little by little. I'm still remembering." "well come on!" beast boy said "we've got your room still intact and-" "I don't think so beast boy." Said robin. "she's still a traitor in my book." "mine too" I said "mine as well" said Starfire. "well…" said Cyborg "people's hearts usually become faster when they lie, and she's telling the truth." "so?…" I asked. "maybe we'll contact you when there's trouble." Said robin. "but you can't sleep in the tower. You need to sleep somewhere else so we can trust you. One more question? Do you know who slade is?" "umm…yeah…yeah I do." Terra said "he is evil but that's all" 'BOOM!' we all looked up. "Garland!" I yelled. It was her. "I thpught I switched you all…" she said. "yeah you did" Cyborg said. "But I fixed it." Garland simply stared. "well I can only use that spell once in a while…oh yeah, the explosion was the building." She flew off, and behind her the entire building was falling down in boulders on us. "I got it!" yelled Terra. She grabbed the rocks with her powers. Crazy geomancer. "GO!" she yelled "Titans! Go after Garland!" robin yelled. We were off, and a few minutes ater terra was with us.

HA! TERRA! AWESOME! I couldn't resist. I need some kind of twist. Next up? Slade… what's he planning? Find out soon!


	9. Trust

Ok! So now Slade reveals his diabolical plan! I also guess I neglected to say Cyborg is 18 robin is 18 starfire is 17 Raven is 16 and Beast boy is 17.

The Way They Kissed

Chapter 9: Trust

We lost Garland, and Terra told us she'd be in touch. What was Slade planning? How could this all happen? Maybe I should – I woke up. A big boom of thunder crashed through the night. 3:14 at night. 'Sss…' my door closed. It _was _open. "ok…" I said in the dark. "Get out of my room." "Why?" Starfire asked suddenly right next me. "AH!" I yelled. "What are you doing in here?" "I had the 'bad dream', and was scared so I came to sleep with you." "Ok then, you can but you better leave when you wake up." I closed my eyes and lay down. I couldn't sleep. "Hello Rachael." Someone said. I looked up. "Garland! What are you doing here?" "Why else?" she held up a pistol. "This won't hurt." She shot, and I sat up very quickly. "A dream?" no one was in my room. Well Starfire was next to me but she was sleeping. I looked at the clock. 8:01 A.M. Great. Morning. Starfire woke up. "Good morning my Raven!" my raven? She pecked me on the cheek and tried to walk off. I grabbed her. "Don't think your getting away with just a peck on the cheek." I said. She smiled, kissed me and this time she opened her mouth and our tongues met, and it got sexual. Our clothes were off before we knew it. "Yes! Yes!" we screamed (silently so no one would hear us). Then the alarm rang. "Damn…" I said frustrated. "It is ok Raven, it was fun!" She said. When our clothes were on, we hovered to the ops center. "Where were you?" Beast boy asked. Ever since last year when he hit 17 he's been a _lot_ more mature. (That's why he doesn't tell jokes much) "Being serious now," Cyborg said "Mumbo's at it again." Then the computer beeped, and he went to check on it. After a few clicks he said, "Great now we got garland!" "Who?" asked Terra who just walked in. "My Dark entity, which escaped my body, after tricking me." I said "um…ok?" she said confused. "Ok so," said robin. "We need to split up. "Me, Cyborg and Starfire will go after mumbo. "Raven? Terra? Beast Boy? Go for garland" we obeyed and left. Robin was a bit depressed when Starfire left him, but he seemed to have gotten over it. "Ok" I said. "Garland was spotted--" beast boy interrupted "right above us" I looked up and sure enough she was there. "What the hell?" yelled terra. "TWO?" she nearly passed out, but caught up. She looked at me with my black cape and purple hair, and then at garland, with the white robe and the pink hair. Then she picked up a rock. "We can kill _it_." I said. Garland only gloated. "HA! Come on! Get me!" Terra picked up a boulder, and threw it at her. Garland dodged. "Ha!" she laughed again. Terra's eyes glowed.

A boulder flew

A Garland Dodged.

A Garland gloated.

"HA! A rock? Come on!" she yelled

A Terra split it in two.

2 boulders crushed garland

Big explosionnnn wwhiitte lighhitttitieiorodosdsdiqw09jr90j3-0rhe30qwh-r8qhre0qh0

(Technical difficulties please wait)

-20 minutes later-

-systems back online-

The near-nuclear explosion settled. Nothing happened, except a massive black out. Then all the lights came back on. All that was left of garland was a small white spirit. "I got it!" I yelled and flew up to the spirit. "Bye-Bye Bitch!" I gloated. "Azaroth metrion--" whoosh! ZIP! FLASH! No more garland, but a disc. I grabbed it, and floated back down.

Mumbo ran past us. "HEHEHEEHHEHEH!" he chuckled. "Huh?" he surprised himself when he saw us. "—Zinthos" I finished, and mumbo was wrapped in a blanket of dark magic. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire came up in clown suits. We all laughed. "Clowns! HAHA!" yelled Beast Boy. "Can't you take those off?" I asked. "We tried," said Robin. "We can't," I sighed and pulled them off. (Magically) "Thank you Raven!" yelled Starfire. "Yeah" I said. "Whatever" "oh come on!" yelled Terra. "We got both of them…well except garland…can't we celebrate." "Speaking of which." I said. "Can you play this?" I held the disc up to Cyborg. "derp!" he yelled as if I was an idiot. I grabbed him with my magic, and threw him into a pile of rubble. He stood up, snatched the disc out of my hand, and put it in his arm. A screen appeared. "I remember him" said Terra "a little." "Hello robin." said Slade. "Slade." Said robin with a deadly threatening voices, a voice which if were let loose would literally unleash hell. Slade held up garland, in a jar. "You are all stupid, this was my plan! Get you to kill Garland, I take her, get her powers, and use them to free a little pet of mine. Oh, and tell Terra Happy birthday." And with that the screen disappeared. "Birthday?" said terra. She thought. "Oh yeah! I remember! I'm 17 today…" she said. Everyone looked at each other. Robin spoke up. "Cyborg, can you trace where that was recorded?" "Yeah but it'll take a while. More than a day." And with that we headed home, as the cops pulled up for mumbo.

All right! So…yep…next up? BB X TERRA action. Why? This _is_ a story on Starfire and Raven so why BB terra? Only (ONLY!!!!!) Because I support the couple. Next up-the REST of slade's plan and bb x terra stuff


	10. that's just wierd

Let me get something straight…the time set was years or so after the "things change" episode. Ok so now a crazy twist. One that will blow your mind. Like terra's in the first paragraph. Titans. the forum for all teen titans fans!

The way they kissed

Chapter 10: That's just weird…

I was reading a book on the couch, when a shadow swept over me. I looked up and terra was—Oof! She landed on me, so I pushed her off. "What the hell?!" I yelled. "You crazy bitch" she looked at me and scratched the back of her head. I looked back at my book. "umm…aren't you going to eat me or turn me into a cattle prod or something?" she asked. "I just want to read." I said. Then Starfire came in. she kissed me. Terra just looked at her with an "ooh! Your going to get it star!" look on her face. Then I kissed her back. Terra stared for a second before passing out. When she woke up (3-4 minutes later) she caught us making out. (Which I suggested we do until she woke up.) HILARIOUS! She fainted twice. When she woke up again (20 seconds later) she stood up "so…you're lesbians?" she asked. "On my planet she would be called my _blorkins._" Said Starfire.

Then Beast boy walked in, and as soon as he came in, Terra dragged him back into his room. I couldn't help but listen in. I put my ear to the door and heard Terra talking."…remembered that we almost kissed before some guy came in!" she said. "but…" said BB "do you want to finish?" silence. More silence. Even more silence. Couldn't help it. I phased through the door and hid behind a TV and looked.

They were making out! Oh my god! They said kissed. I pulled out my phone and took a picture, then left the room. I sent it to Chet. (whom I've not mentioned since…umm…chapter 2 was it?) I got a text about five minutes later. "Rofl!! Tats funy" it said. Then I sent it to Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg. I got replies from all of them, all saying the same basic idea. I went to bed. Let them have their alone time.

I stood up to the strange silence of the tower and looked at my clock. 12:45 in the afternoon. Were they gone? I went into the kitchen, and poured some tea. I was hoping for waffles made by Cyborg…eh…oh well. I looked at the couch, where a sticky note was laying. I walked over to it and it said "help us, raven" I looked at it horrified. What the hell was that supposed to mean? The room suddenly filled with a red mist. Fire! Fire! Everywhere! I looked around, and saw the only exit not blocked. The storage. Too late! The fire swept over me, burning me to a crisp in an instant. I woke up. "GAAAAH! Huh?" I was confused. "Oh, thank god, it was only a dream. I stood up, and went into the kitchen.

Cyborg and robin were playing resident evil. "Dude! There's one right behind you!" yelled Cyborg. I didn't figure Cyborg would take BB's catchphrase. Ha! Starfire came in with only one boot on, but her usual outfit. "Hey Star, rough night?" "Very." She said. "I had this strange dream of the tower burning down." That got my attention. "Me too." I said. She only looked at me confused. I think I might have read Starfire's mind in her dream. In my dreams.

I cast it aside instantly as a kid with brown hair, wearing a white T-shirt and monkey boxers walked in. he seemed _very _drowsy "hey, did you guys make me my waffles yet?" he asked. Cyborg walked up to him. "Who are you?" he asked towering over him. "Oh, come on Cy." He playfully hit him. "You know me." he said. He sat down on the couch. "Well," said Cyborg "he ain't a intruder that's for shure, otherwise it would have kicked his sorry ass out by now." I looked at him. I moved over to him. "Umm…seriously, go home." He looked at me "I am home." He said. He stood up very fast. By now everyone was looking at him. "What?" he said. "What is your name?" asked robin. "Dude! It's me beast boy." We all stared. He _did _have a resemblance. Cyborg scanned him. "Holy crap, this _is_ BB." He said surprised. We all stared. "You know you're not green anymore?" I asked. He looked down.

"AAH!" he yelled. "Dude! What happened?!" no one answered, because a green girl walked in, in Terra's outfit. "Hey guys," she said as she sat down. I just stared flabbergasted. Beast Boy fainted. Robin started breathing heavy. And Cy just stared. Starfire was giggling. "What?" she asked. "Look in a mirror Terra." I said. "What, is my underwear showing?" "No, but you'll see when you look. I handed her a mirror. "EEEE!" she yelled. "What?" she said. "How did I…but…huh?" she was just scared. "Ok, both of you sit down." I said. They obeyed. "Look, you've obviously had some power glitch." I said. "Do you have any idea how this happened?" I asked. They blushed. I mean _blushed _so hard they looked as if they would explode. "We kind of…uhh…" Terra was scared. "Had…a little fun last night." Robin fainted. I laughed. Cyborg threw up (no joke) and the couple blushed, scratching the back of their heads. "haha! O…hahaha! Ahh…ok…" I said, still laughing. "so you gave Terra your powers in bedAHAHAHAHAHA!?" I asked, endlessly laughing.

He just stared before saying "yeah, I guess" Very reluctantly. "Oh, come on!" he yelled. "I couldn't have even--" he threw his arms up and a hole in the floor appeared. A huge chuck of floor was on the roof. He looked at his hands. They were glowing yellow. "ok…" he said "I've got your powers then?" "Yeah" she said. "I think you should get your own powers back." Said robin. And we _all _knew what _that _meant. We'll give you a couple of hours." Said robin before taking us away.


	11. Coma

Raven looked straight ahead as the T-Car zoomed through the town square. Cyborg

started laughing. "think about it, right now they're probably either fucking each other or

just sitting next to each other naked thinking _awkward_" we kind of did. Then I stopped.

"where's Starfire?" I asked, concerned. "she's like gone to…I don't know." Cyborg said,

Keeping his eyes on the road. Robin sat still in the back. He didn't move or anything.

"robin?" I asked. "what?" "What's wrong?" "It's this whole Terra thing…I mean, sure

they've already…you know, but that's no reason to do it again." "They can't keep each

other's powers" I told him. We all started to beep. "Looks like a rogue army unit is

raiding a bank." We all zoomed off. When the T-Car turned the corner a rocket came into

view, heading STRAIGHT FOR US! "I GOT IT!" I yelled before stopping it with my

telekinesis. I got out of the car. "titans go!" we all flew forward, taking cover from the

few M16's they kept firing. I ran out and set up a shield. "I cant hold it!" I yelled. But too

late, bullets flew through the shield hitting me in the gut. Memories, fun, and Starfire, all

flashed through my eyes. Then I sat up. I was in a hospital bed. I looked at the nurse who

had a regular uniform on but with a massive T on the torso. She stared at me

flabbergasted. "You…you're awake?" I looked at her with a confused look. "Awake? I

didn't even know that I went to sleep." She just stared. "I'll be right back." She left the

room. I stood up and went to the mirror. "what…?" I looked at myself. I had on a

hospital gown and my hair reached my butt. "…the hell?" a tall woman walked in, she

had tan skin and a purple dress on, but the most noticeable aspect was her hair, which

nearly reached the floor. "R-R-R….Raven?" she looked at me. "Who are you?" she

looked at me disappointed. "Does she have amnesia?" she asked the Nurse "no, it's just

the sudden shock." I looked confusingly at both of them. "what's going on? Why am I

taller? The last thing I remember is getting shot…" "Raven…" The girl with the long hair

looked at me. "You've been in a coma." I was scared. "Coma?! What? Then…w-w-w-

where's everyone else." Then I understood. "Starfire?" she looked at me. "oh, I knew

you'd remember!" "So…you've learned contractions and all that? What happened while I

was gone?" she hugged me tightly. "oh, my Roblork…" "Starfire, look I really--" "don't

cal me Starfire, I have not used that name since the titans broke up." "WHAT?!" ""the

titans…after you went into a coma, we all kinda had trouble winning againt evil. And call

me kory ok?" "kory?" "Koriand'r…is my tamuranian name." "where am I now?" "you

are in secret headquarter 5-H, me, Beast Boy, and Cyborg still work together." "but I

thought you broke up." "we…did, but reformed the USHSW, or yewswah for short, the

united super heroes to save the world." "every hero?" "that's left." "who's left?" "not

many, come now we must introduce you." Starfire…uh…Kory Dragged me out into a

small room. I saw Cyborg, all wrinkly, but still able due to his robotic parts, and Beast

Boy, whom was Bald, but at least he wasn't fat, like star said he was when warp came.

"Friends! Look who I have found!" yelled Kory. Everyone walked over. "good to see

you" said Cyborg. "you tell her about the situation yet?" "no, I'm afraid not" said Kory.

"Come with me Raven." She took me to a private room. "so, let me get this straight, I've

been n a coma for 20 years and NOW, I wake up to find…um…wait, what was he talking

about?" "Slade, he rules the planet now. We try to stop him, but we do not do so well."

"oh, my god…" "Raven?" "what?" she pulled me forward for a deep passionate kiss, one

that she's been deprived of for 20 years. She pulled back. "Kory?" "Raven?" we

Continued, but it didn't last long before a red alarm went off, then a girl with long blonde

hair came in. Terra, she was wearing an all brown jumpsuit, but the only skin showing

was her head, and the bottom part of her breasts. "oh, come on…" she ran off. "I cannot

believe you still like me…" I said to her. "I've always loved you." She got up and started

to run out, but before she did she threw me a white cloak. "put that on, you may need it."

Wow…so…sorry about this update taking too long, but I'm awfully busy. So sorry…but

this was interesting right? *Evil laugh* white cloak, long hair. And I couldn't resist

making star's hair so long it reached the floor.


End file.
